To satisfy consumer demand for miniaturization of portable consumer products, such as pagers, engineering efforts have generally been focused on reducing the size of printed circuit boards (PCBs) that carry the circuits that operate the pager. Reduction of PCBs has been achieved, in part, by integration of discrete circuit elements into single integrated circuit components. As a result of circuit integration, PCBs, and the housing assemblies carrying them, have been substantially reduced in size.
Reduction in the size of housing assemblies, however, has given rise to new challenges. For example, generally, the housing assembly of a battery operated pager includes a battery door with a lock switch to prevent the battery door from inadvertently opening during normal consumer use. Miniaturization of the housing assembly, however, has over accentuated the unaesthetic feature of the lock switch. Additionally, because of miniaturization, the use of a lock switch has substantially reduced the available room on the surface of the housing assembly for placement of important product features such as, for example, a label for trademark identification.
Accordingly, what is needed is a housing assembly that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages described in the prior art.